Teddy Bear
by TigerFont
Summary: Ian and Anthony go to the Sand Diego Fair. It was All Anthony's idea. And Anthony didn't mind playing darts. Ianthony: One Shot


Teddybear

So this was a rare occasion. California was all about the sun, surf and sand. It was known for Disney Land, Universal Studios and Sea world. People usually traveled to California for those reasons. What about the citizens? Surely they couldn't afford to go there like regulars. Well for the middle class percentage of the desert state. Something came into town. Just like every year. This time Anthony was antsy about going.  
The San Diego Fair.  
He has been craving to go there since the last time the fair was in town.  
Which was last June.  
He was going this time.  
And he was going to take, drag his best friend with him. Whether he wanted to or not. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He didn't want to take Kristine. Not today. He needed to relieve his stress. He wanted to spend some time with his best friend, Ian.  
The day started off with the sun shining. Basically an overdose of light. The sun was ablaze and the streets were covered in mirages. You could make eggs on the hood of your car if you could with the piercing rays of light. Ian wasn't too fond of today's forecast. Ian was the type of guy who could always wear sweaters and long sleeved shirts. Today forced him to wear a T-shirt. Not even a plaid shirt was good enough for today. He only wanted to enjoy his day at the fair with his one and only best friend. Even if he had to put up with the scorching summer heat. He put on his light grey-bluish shirt and an old pair of khaki shorts. He slipped on his worn out shoes as well as placing his RayBan's on the the top if his head, prepared for the blinding light that would greet him out the door. Having blue eyes meant having sensitive eyes and he didn't have the power to control that fault.  
Anthony picked him up an hour later. Clothing vaguely similar to Ian's. T-shirt, shorts and converse shoes. Of course, Anthony always wore T-shirts but to see him wear shorts was nothing small of a miracle. He could say the same about Ian and his sweater habit. The Drive was going to be at least two to three hours long. They stopped by a gas station, Anthony filling up his already half full car with gas. Whilst Ian took the liberty upon himself to step out f the car, tattered wallet in hand, and go buy themselves a few cans of monsters and a bag of cool ranch Doritos to pass the time. Once paid for the products, he stepped outside only to be greeted by Anthony waiting in the drivers seat. When Anthony finally took note of Ian's return, he unlocked the passenger seat and took the bag from him allowing him to buckle up.  
"Thanks Ian."  
"No problem."  
And the only sound they made after that was the all too familiar sound of opening a can and hearing the liquid contents sizzle with pressure. They clinked their cans together and both men took a hasty drink. Anthony pulled out of the Gas station and Ian opened the purchased bag of chips.  
They both had similar music Taste. So it was no surprise to turn on Anthony's radio and only to be greeted by his preferred station.  
They sat there for almost three hours chugging down Luke warm Monsters and crumpling the bag of unfinished Doritos.

Once they arrived at San Diego it was no surprise that both men needed to empty their kidneys from all the amount of liquid they had ingested.  
"Anthony..."  
Said man looked at Ian to acknowledge the look of distress upon his face.  
"You gotta pee don't you."  
"Uh huh..."  
Anthony chuckled at his friends predicament and simply stated one knowing fact.  
"Yeah, me too."  
Once again they pulled over to another gas station, this one much more expensive than the one they had used back in Sacramento. Anthony turned off the ignition while both boys stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the restrooms situated at the back of the station. All while Anthony locked his car taking in the sound of two beeps it made when it signified it had been locked.  
When their bladders had finally been spilled, they washed their hands and went back to the car.  
Once back on the road again, it took just another twenty minutes before the duo finally arrived to the countless cars parked outside the fair which was situated on a Pier by the blue, salty pacific coast. It wasn't hard to miss. The Ferris wheel was nothing short of the Eiffel tower.  
Ian quickly unbuckled his seat belt and waited impatiently for the Latin man to parallel park his car between an SUV and a van. Most likely belonging to a large family. And by the looks of tiny fingerprints on then window, a large family consisting of children. Rowdy children. It may have been a tiny bit out of the blue for two grown meant to enjoy themselves at a fair these days but, considering the fact that they were children on the inside, it wasn't really much of a dilemma. The salty summer air hitting their faces whilst they walked over to the ticket booth was slightly relaxing. The usual noises of children's screams and metal scraping metal was common at a fair. Ian could feel himself receiving a much needing tan. Anthony paid for 60 tickets and both waited while a teenage couple in front of them were paying for their minimum wage earned $40 dollar tickets. The blue eyed man observed the waves crashing against the white sand. He could already smell the faint grease of funnel cake and Donut burgers. He wasn't that hungry. Not yet. The Doritos in his stomach still churned. Once they moved a step forth after the last couple left, Anthony got out his wallet, prepared to pay.  
"It's alright man, I got this."  
"What? No way man, I was the one who dragged you out here with me, I'm paying."  
"Yeah but-"  
"You can be responsible for food and drinks. "  
Anthony playfully winked back at him through glistening, caffeine eyes.  
Ian jutted his lip out to out and finally agreed to his proposition.  
Anthony finally paid and replaced his wallet back into his denim pocket and both males walked into the entrance of the fair. The vibration beneath the floor boards of running kids and tired parents passed them by when a sudden realization hit Ian.  
"Hey man, what are we gonna do first?  
"Well..."  
Anthony searched the crowded area in search of something to do. Something fun to do.  
He looked over the booth that has emptied the allowances of many children for years.  
The Dart game.  
"Oh I have an Idea." Anthony giggled.  
Ian looked in the direction Anthony was looking and his smile fell.  
He eyed Anthony disbelievingly and shook his head.  
"The balloon game? Are you serious? You know I suck at that game! It blows!"  
Ian crossed his arms in attempt to prove he was discouraged.  
"C'mon Ian, don't be such a pussy."  
Ian rolled his eyes, cheeks red and forehead shining with sweat.  
"Fine."  
The two made their way to the unoccupied booth, not that it wasn't popular but, so many people these days liked to keep their money and save it for better reasons.  
While they approached the array of rainbow balloons, Ian took notice of all the little stuffed prizes that hung atop. All the big prizes. All the prizes that so many people could never achieve to receive. It's like, when you're walking around a fair, and there's always that one person who is trudging around because of the large and overly heavy, stuffed prize they have strapped onto their sweat stained backs? And you realize that you know the exact booth where that prize was situated at, so you get overly upset about the fact because you realize that it's very possible to win a prize like that and that it is not just in fact a scam so you can get conned out of your hard earned cash. The bowl haired man grimaced at the thought of how in all his years of living has he never been able to achieve that goal.  
The Summer sun bared down upon the fluffy animals making their colors pop.  
One little prize caught Ian's attention.  
A large, beige and overly fluffy Teddy bear with a single navy blue ribbon wrapped neatly around it's neck and caffeinated colored button eyes.  
Button eyes.  
You don't really see bears or any stuffed toys with buttons for eyes these days much. When toy companies finally took notice of the obstacle of their products eyes falling apart, they decided to make their eyes out of plastic brown dollops you see these days.  
Anthony noticed the distracted, squinted eyed gaze of his friend, admiring the meaningless bear that hung above and a strange thought popped in mind.  
A strange yet somehow loving thought.  
When the booth attendant. A College student with blond hair, green eyes and clearly shown muscle attended them, Anthony let Ian play first.  
The brown Iris man paid 5$ dollars for 5 darts, three rounds. Seems pretty legit.  
"Here."  
Anthony handed Ian the worn out darts.  
"What? I do-."  
"Just do it."  
Ian was taken aback by the strict tone in his friends voice and simply held up his arms in defense to stand down. He reluctantly took said darts and focused on a green balloon right in the center of the wall.  
He threw his first shot and popped the balloon.  
"Alright!" Ian High fived the Emo haired man and both giggled at how childish Ian was getting.  
Finally feeling bold enough, he shot his second dart. Missing.  
Anthony patted his back for support.  
"Alright, let's see if the third one is indeed the best." Ian stuck out his tongue in concentration and Anthony couldn't help but snicker.  
Once again, he missed.  
Now he was really into it.  
The fourth one didn't let him down.  
"Hell yeah, I'm getting pretty good at this."  
He shot his last one and missed completely.  
"Dammit, well I guess i spoke to soon." Ian chuckled at himself, feeling foolish but, enjoyed the game nonetheless.  
"I promise you, I will avenge you."  
Anthony lightly pushed past him, to pay once again to the Attendee, this time though, paying $20 dollars for 25 darts.  
"Dude, are you seriously gonna pay twenty-five bucks for a stupid balloon game?"  
Ian readjusted his RayBan's on his nose and wiped the sweat off his neck irritably.  
"Haha, man I am killer at this, just watch and learn."  
And for the second time he winked at Ian, a little too cocky for the situation.  
His first five shots were total misses.  
"I'm watching but, I'm not learning anything new ."  
Ian stuck out his tongue playfully.  
"I was just warming up."  
Anthony really was, now he was ready to win a prize.  
A certain prize.  
Red balloon, pop.  
Purple, pop.  
Yellow, pop.  
and so forth.  
Both the attendee and Ian started at Anthony in utter disbelief. Anthony had gotten every single one, hit them all with just one throw. The wall was going to have to be refilled with new balloons.  
"Damn."  
Ian stated back in amazement.  
"What'd I say?"  
The college man interjected and hesitantly stated.  
"Uh, you can get anything from the large prizes."  
"Alright, thanks man. Hmm, let's see..."  
He stalled by placing his hand upon his scruffy chin to signify he was pondering deeply.  
"Anthony!"  
"Alright, I'll take...that one."  
Anthony pointed to the single teddy bear with a blue ribbon.  
"Wow, you're like the first person to choose that one..." The attendee stated whilst using a hook to bring the bear down from its height.  
"Yeah well, I had my eyes on it. Thanks again."  
Anthony retrieved the bear and left with a suspicious Ian.  
Anthony pointed in the direction of the gargantuan Ferris wheel and both men turned directions, heading to designated spot.  
Once they made it to the front of the line of the entrance of the Ferris wheel, Ian finally spoke up.  
"Are you going to give that to Kristine?"  
Ian looked down at the the ground, suddenly entertained by the Soda spills and scattered popcorn on the wooden floor.  
Anthony handed six tickets to the short attendee, in charge of the large contraption. They sat down in a car, waiting for the small group of people that gather behind them in line found a seat in the back car of them. The wheel moved forward gently and lifted the duo on top , facing the now setting sun of California.  
The large ride stayed frozen, just like every Ferris Wheel ever built that allowed the adrenaline of fear reach the bottom of every ones stomach as they looked down. Ian did not like heights. He gripped onto the black bar with all his force, he was sure to get blisters later.  
"You okay man?"  
Anthony chimed in, breaking the silence of Ian's fear.  
"Oh now you talk?"  
"Oh right, sorry man. I was gonna tell you no."  
"What?"  
"you know, no it's not for Kalel."  
Ian eyed him suspiciously, relaxing his grip a little bit.  
Anthony took hold of Ian's hands and handed him the special little bear.  
"I know it's kinda gay and all but, here I got it for you."  
"W-Well I didn't' really wa-"  
"Oh come on man, don't clam up on me now! I saw how you started at that thing, you didn't' even answer me when I asked if you wanted me to go first."  
Ian got flustered when he realized he had indeed not payed attention to anything else when he first glazed his eyes upon the prize.  
"Um, thanks man, you didn-"  
Anthony quickly kissed his cheek.  
"Ehm, no need to thank me man, that's what best friends are for."  
Ian's face turned a new shade of scarlet and lowered his head as to hide it and Anthony laughed at how timid his blue iris friend could really be.  
"Besides." Anthony said in between laughs.  
"You're my_ Teddy Bear_."

The End.


End file.
